Korterra
by inukagomeforever19
Summary: A side story of Spooph! Takes place about 15 years before the current story. A background story on the creation of Nyk and Kyt's home planet as they know it.


Heya all, I'm back! For those who are waiting for an update on Your Heart Know the Way, I'm sorry, I've just been really busy, and I'm having a hard time writing filler bits. But I am resolved to working on it.

For all the Spooph! fans who are reading this, heya! For newcomers, welcome! Spooph! is a webcomic that I and a friend have collaborated on. You can check it out at www.freewebsDOTcom/spooph for more. I'm Kyt, and my friend is Nyk.

This is a side story, one of many I hope to write for this universe. It's basically a creation story for this world, with some bits of Kyt and Nyk as little kids. Nyk is about 7 here, and Kyt is 8 (even though she doesn't act like it). It's told through the duo's current… caretakers, for lack of a better word. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Whee!" The squeal of laughter echoed around the grand hallway, as a small girl ran through, clutching a large amount of fabric. A stout man waddled in right after her. "Please slow down, Lady Kyt, or you might hurt yourself!" The young girl stopped and turned around, a wide smile on here face. "But Jonas, how else can I have fun?" She pouted. "Everything here is so stuffy and boring." 

The servant smiled. "Boring, is it? Well, how about you come with me and return that material, and I'll tell you the story of Korterra again?" "Yay!" The small girl cheered. Her brown cat ears perked up as she ran over to take the hand of the kind, portly man.

---

"Nyk!" An average sized, yet well-built man stood in the doorway of a small house, his reptilian tail thrashing from side to side, a look of anger on his face as he yelled his daughter's name again. "Nyk! Get over here this instant!"

"I'm right here, Daddy." A small voice spoke up next to him. He turned to look at his white-haired daughter. He peered at her through a pair of lab goggles as he asked her, "Nyk, did you fight with your brother again?" "Well…" She trailed off, eyes looking from side to side as if to find a means of escape.

The green-eyed man sighed. "Nyk, how many times do I have to tell you, your brother can't defend himself against you. He's five, and you're seven. Do you think that's a fair fight?" The little girl sighed as her small, dragon-like wings drooped down. "No" she mumbled, her shoulder-length white hair swishing around her face as she shook her head in accordance. "I'm sorry, but I just can't help it. He gets so annoying, and before I even know what's happening, he's down on the ground with me over him."

As the father looked down at his downcast daughter, his look of anger changed to one of pity. "Come on inside. I just finished with my experiments for the day, so I'll get us some iced tea and I'll tell you your favorite story." Her wings lifted again as a small smile crossed her face. "Thanks Daddy" she said as she followed her father into the house.

---

The brown-haired girl flopped onto her giant bed, carefully, so as not to squash her tail. "Jonas," she asked, "why'd I have to apologize to the sewing lady?" The stout man chuckled. "Lady Kyt, you took something that didn't belong to you without permission. That's stealing, and it's wrong." The girl's tail twitched as she pouted. "But it's so much fun! Sneaking up on people and being able to stand right next to them without them noticing!"

"Well, be that as it may, I would try to stop now," the servant stated with a smile, "as I'm sure your mother would not condone having a thief for a daughter... but let's not talk about that. I promised you I would tell you the story of Korterra again, and so I shall." The brown-eyed girl flipped over on her stomach and gazed at Jonas with bright eyes.

---

The dragon-tailed girl curled up in a chair, sipping her iced tea. Her father came into the room, and settled himself in a chair as well. "Now Nyk," he started. "you must learn, as I have, that if you want to take over the world, you must first know how it started." The green-eyed girl inwardly rolled her eyes. "Yes Daddy".

Outwardly, she seemed to support her father's mad-scientist ways, but inwardly, she just hoped he didn't blow himself up one day.

"That's my girl" He smiled. "Now, it all started many years ago…"

---

In the beginning, there was all one race of humans. They lived among the sacred animals, and worshipped and revered them. There were four main groups of humans who lived among the four corners of the planet.

The northern humans lived in cold condition, struggling each day to find food among the frozen wastelands. The southern clan lived near the ocean. They longed to explore its vastness, but were limited by their need for air. The western tribe lived in the plains, with clear blue skies. They attempted many times to climb to its heights, but could never get close enough for their liking. Lastly, the eastern group lived in the forest, surrounded by plants and trees, and an abundance of food. They believed they were the perfect group and needed nothing. When conversing with other clans, they held it over all others that they lived in paradise.

---

"That's why nobody likes the snakes and dragons, right Jonas?" the little girl interrupted, her little ears cocked, awaiting the answer. "well, yes, but shh… you're interrupting the story." The portly man replied. The brown-haired girl went on, unheeding the reprimand. "And we're from the northern clan, right? We wanted to be able to catch food easier, right?"

The servant sighed. "You're getting ahead of the story, Lady Kyt. Let me finish and _then_ you may talk all you want." Her tail twitch as she pouted, but she nodded her head in agreement. Jonas started again. "Very well. Now, one day, the sacred animals all got together to discuss the humans…"

---

"It seems the humans are having some trouble" a large, silver wolf stated. "They have been pleading with us more than usual to help them. A beautiful, emerald green python spoke up. "But why should we help them? All they do is destroy. Some even catch our less powerful cousins… and eat them!" Many of the animals nodded their head in agreement.

"Ahh, but don't they also offer us sacrifices and tributes?" This time it was an equally large, smoky-grey cat who contributed to the argument. "You have to admit, they have never attempted to harm one of us." "True, true," the meeker animals started saying. Another snake spoke up, the first one's mate. "Don't listen to her! The only reason they do not attack us as well is because they are _afraid_ of us! They know we have such power to kill them all, so they attempt to placate us with gifts."

A turtle crawled up to the center of the arguers. "Now, do you really believe that? We have never given any displays of our power, aside from our speech, so what reason would they have to fear us? I believe they are just attempting to make allies of us if help is needed." All the aquatic animals nodded their heads. "We agree with Galliae. He is the wisest among us, and must therefore be correct."

The animals all started nodding their heads again. "He has proven to be one of the wisest. Maybe we should help the humans out." The snakes yelled "No!". "_The_ wisest animal is here. He will tell you the truth. Come here, Ekaiel, and state your opinion." A large, snow-white owl descended upon the group and peered around with his silver eyes. He took a deep breath and cried out in a powerful voice, "I agree with Galliae! The humans mean us no harm. They are struggling to survive, and require our assistance!" he cried.

The snakes looked shocked. "How could you agree with these.. these.. creatures!" All the other animals turned their heads to them, looking stunned. "You have betrayed our kind, Ekaiel. And we are fed up with the rest of you, showing kindness to others at every request! These humans deserve nothing. WE are the elite! And we must act like…"

"SILENCE!" A strong voice called out, stronger even, than the owl's. The eagles were slightly rattled, and it took them a moment to regain their composure. They shuffled from foot to foot as one of the biggest animals there, a white elephant, calmly walked up to the main group, and stood there. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THESE ANIMALS! THEY HAVE BEEN HERE SINCE THE BEGINNING, AS HAVE YOU! SHOW THEM THE RESPECT THEY DESERVE!" his voice thundered out.

The snakes actually had the grace to look ashamed. "I.. we.. are sorry Kalinae" the male snake said softly. Most of the animals looked placated at that. No one EVER lied to Kalinae. The discussion was still not over, however. The wolf from the beginning called out, "and you, Kalinae, what is your opinion on the humans?" The elephant looked around at all the animals to be sure he had their attention, then, as his voice could go no lower, boomed out, "WHILE WE HAVE ALL BEEN HERE SINCE THE BEGINNING, IT IS I WHO STILL REMEMBERS. MY MEMORY DOES NOT FADE, AS YOURS DO. WHILE WE WERE CREATED TO BE ABOVE THE HUMANS, WE WERE ALSO CREATED TO HELP THE HUMANS."

Many of the animals looked shocked at this. They did not remember any of this. Again the wolf cried out, "then, Kalinae, what are we to do to help the humans?" The ivory elephant looked thoughtful, touching the tip of his trunk to his mouth. "I WILL ASSIGN ANIMALS I DEEM WORTHY TO HELP THE FOUR GROUPS OF HUMANS. TO THE NORTHERN HUMANS, I GIVE THE MAMMALS. TO THE WEST, I GIVE THE AVIANS. TO THE SOUTH, I GIVE THE AQUATICS. AND TO THE EAST…" All the animals leaned in, curious as to which group was deemed worthy enough to help the last group of humans. "I GIVE THE REPTILES.

All the animals looked stunned, but none more so than the snakes. "NOW, GO OFF, AND DECIDE HOW YOU WILL HELP YOUR GROUP OF HUMANS!" Each specified group went off to debate on what would help their humans the most.

Meanwhile, the humans still prayed and offered sacrifices and tribute. Each day, the leader of each clan went to their shrine and prayed. After many days, they received an answer. The northern tribe leader was at the shrine, praying as usual, when suddenly, an apparition appeared. A large, silver wolf stood before the man, who kneeled in shock and amazement. The man cried out, "Oh great and powerful wolf, why have you graced this undeserving man of your presence?"

The wolf smiled and said, "we have seen your hardships, and we have taken pity on you. As we speak, my brothers are speaking to your companions on the four points of the planet, so know that you are not special or above others." The man cried out, nodding happily, "Yes! Yes! Oh yes, great and powerful wolf, I hear and understand!" "Very well then. We of the mammals have seen you in your struggle for survival, and we have decided to share with you our abilites. You will gain acute eyesight and hearing, and develop claws and fangs, to help you hunt on the ice. You will also gain fur, to help protect you from the cold. But beware! Should you ever forget who gave you this bounty, it will be taken away without warning!" The man was close to tears as he again cried out, "Oh thank you, great and powerful being, thank you! We will never forget! It will be told for ages until the end of time how you gave mercy to us poor and pitiful humans!"

Over the other points, similar occurences were taking place. The avians gave the western humans the ability to fly. The aquatics gave the southern humans the ability to dive to the depths of the waters, and never need air. And the snakes… the snakes gave the eastern humans power, but at a terrible price. They cursed them. As all the other tribes were given parts of the sacred animals, so to were they given inner thoughts. And no animal on earth ever forgot who had insulted them, and so gained a fierce hatred of the reptilian eastern clan.

As time went on, the blood grew more and more diluted, so that the clans, which once exibited full-blown qualities of the sacred animals, eventually grew to have only parts of them. The mammals lost most of their fur. The avians kept only their wings. The aquatics were left with only their ability to breath underwater. And the reptiles kept the tails, ears, and wings given to them, according to their sub-clan. But they also kept the malice held towards them, throughout the ages. Most of the reptile tribe died out or were killed, leaving only the snakes, lizards, and a handful of dragons.

---

Jonas looked over at the small cat-eared girl laying on the bed. She was curled up, sound asleep. He smiled as he got up and tucked her in under the covers. "Goodnight, Lady Kyt, and sweet dreams."

Nyk's father got up and picked up the unconsious girl. He carried her to her bed, and whispered good night.

Both girls dreamt of the future: one, the greatest fighter in all the land; the other, a theif so sly that to glimpse her was seen as an omen.

* * *

Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! If you think I should write more like this, please tell me in your reviews. Along with that PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
